


Humble Pie

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Series: Honeypie [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Parenthood, Step-parents, zimbits au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: “Oh, lord,”  Eric said as he covered his face with his hands and groaned.  “This isn’t how we  practiced it!”Well, how did that conversation with Alice go?  Like this...Divorced Dad!Jack gets proposed to, and Eric asks Jack's daughter for her blessing.





	Humble Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RabbitRunnah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitRunnah/gifts).



> For RabbitRunnah who wondered how the conversation between Eric and Alice went.

Alice sat on the counter and swung her legs as she munched on an apple pie cookie.

“Young lady, get your grimy Adidas-clad feet away from my counters. You're going to crack the glass,” Eric said as he playfully swatted at her toes with his broom.

“Aw, you know you love me,” she replied as she jumped off.

“You break it, you buy it,” Eric retorted with a smirk.

Alice shoved the rest of the cookie in her mouth. “These are amazing, Eric. New recipe?”

Eric leaned on his broom and nodded. “Not too mushy?”

“Nah. It’s ‘swawesome,” she said as she smacked her lips.

“What time is your mom picking you up?” he asked as he hung the broom back on its hook.

“Just before seven. She said she wanted to wait for traffic to die down on 95.” 

Camilla’s job had long hours, so often she’d pick Alice up at the bakery if Jack were at a game. On the rare days when Jack was on a roadie and Camilla had to go out of town for work, Eric would spend the night at Jack’s to watch Alice. The two would stay up late, eating Thai food, and watching '80s movies. Alice instantly felt at home with Eric, and three years later Eric just felt like family. 

Alice walked over to the garbage can and pulled the bag out. She tied the end off and tossed it near the back door with the other bags.

“Thanks, sweetheart.”

She smiled at Eric and washed her hands, and noticed he was hovering. Hovering made her nervous. 

“Do you… have something on your mind?”

Eric released a huff of air. “Actually, yes. I want to talk to you about something.”

Alice wrinkled her brow. 

“You’re not breaking up with papa, are you?” She asked with alarm.

“What? No, lord no. Girl, don’t be so dramatic.”

Alice exhaled, “Thank god!”

Eric smiled and said, “It’s sort of what I wanted to talk to you about. I want… the opposite. With your papa.”

Alice quirked an eyebrow. “The opposite?” 

Eric nodded.

Then it clicked. “Oh my god! Are you for real?!”

The two began to scream and jump up and down.

“Finally! Lord, yes! ‘Chyeah!” Alice yelled.

Eric laughed and said, “So does that mean you’ll give me your blessing?”

Alice snorted. “My blessing? What am I, the pope?”

Eric became very serious. “Alice, you know I love your papa.”

“I know,” she said.

“And you know I love you, too.”

Alice smiled. “I know.”

“And if this would make you upset in any way---well, I…” Bitty said humbly.

Alice shook her head. 

“The very first time I saw you, I saw a pair of sweet eyes and a kind smile. You didn’t know who I was or anything, and you just opened your door and gave me a big ass slice of pie.”

Eric laughed.

“And then you met papa, and you made him smile. You made him laugh and have fun again. I love mom, but you get papa in a way she never did. Why wouldn’t I want you together?”

Eric sniffed and held his arms out for her. Alice smiled and sunk into Eric’s embrace.

“Alright, alright. Enough of the mush,” Alice said playfully. “Let’s get down to the important deets. How are you gonna propose?”

“I was thinking about maybe putting the ring in a slice of chocolate mousse pie?”

“And have him swallow it? Listen, we’ve seen enough bad sitcoms in my time to know that’s not going to end well. Plus, papa’s kind of blind when he’s eating. He’s too focused just shoveling it in.”

“Well, shoot. There goes my plan.”

The two scrunched their faces up, deep in thought.

“How about you take a ‘Yo Marry Me, Jack Zimmermann’ sign to a game?” Alice suggested.

“That’s so impersonal,” Eric said aghast.

“Name a star after him?”

“I don’t even know what that’s all about.”

“What about you just make him dinner at home, and just ask him?”

Eric smiled. “That sounds nice. You’ll be there, right?”

“Me? You don’t want me hanging around during your big romantic moment, do ya?” Alice shrugged.

“I wouldn’t mind.”

“I would. It should just be the two of you,” she said as they walked toward the front of the shop.

“How about we have dinner on Friday, and then after dinner, I’ll bring out the chocolate mousse pie--”

“And, and I’ll get up and say I’m bringing the coffee so I can skedaddle to the kitchen while you do your thing---”

“So that’ll be our signal? You’ll say you’ll serve the coffee?”

“Heck yes!” Alice said as the fist bumped the air.

“Okay, then I’ll serve him some pie, get down on my knee and ask him. I’ll tell him I love him and want to be with him forever.”

Alice smiled a big dopey smile.

“Oh boy,” Eric laughed nervously. “I’m really doing this, huh?”

“Yep, you really are!”

Just then a car pulled up in front of the shop, and Alice and Eric watched as Camilla waved at them. Eric smiled warmly and waved back.

“Okay, sweet potato. Scoot! Text me to let me know you two made it home in one piece.”

Alice grabbed her backpack from a table and pulled it on. She hugged Eric and began to walk toward the door, then paused.

She turned around and excitedly said, “You know what this means?”

“No, what?”

“You’re gonna be my dad!”

Eric and Alice stared at one another as they smiled brightly. Eric nodded and blew her a kiss. She smiled and ran out the door.

“Don’t forget to text me!” he called out as the door slowly closed shut.

**Author's Note:**

> And how's Camilla and Eric's relationship? Pretty good. Eric enjoys Camilla's wry sense of humor and she thinks Eric is very funny and sweet. Plus, she loves teasing Jack about how mooney-eyed he gets whenever Eric is around.
> 
> When Jack and Camilla broke up, it was because they realized they really weren't right for one another. They loved each other, but that magical _zing_ wasn't there. It was hard and they were sad, but they knew a divorce was the best thing for everyone. Camilla met a nice man named John Johnson who said he knew they would meet--it was in writing. He's a little odd, but everyone likes him.
> 
> Come and say [hi on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/).
> 
> All OMGCP characters belong to Ngozi Ukazu.


End file.
